


Mommy's Boy

by Spiderbees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderbees/pseuds/Spiderbees
Summary: There's nothing more powerful than the love a boy feels for his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren’s brow glistened in the dim candlelight. Sweat collected at his jaw, dripping onto the cold, cobbled floor. His breath was ragged and harsh, one of the only noises in the room. His forearm was the only thing supporting him as he leaned against the thin wall. 

The house was cheaply and quickly built, it creaked and groaned under his weight, but it was better than having his mother live in the streets. She could only afford to live in this house because of his meager salary. She cooked and cleaned while he worked endlessly under Captain Levi’s charge. He rarely got to see his mother, but that made Eren all the more excited when they actually got to spend time together. 

Today was one of the lucky days that Levi decided to take pity on him. Levi’s mercy showed in two main ways: lowered expectations or time off. Eren had been worked like a dog the last week, and it was showing in his training. No amount of determination or regeneration was helping his sluggish movements. It was getting harder and harder to control his titan during testing. It was becoming hazardous to keep working him this hard. Levi had called him up to his office that morning, given him a small monetary bonus and told him to go relax for a few days and come back feeling refreshed. Eren felt slightly guilty, knowing that the money probably came out of Levi’s own paycheck, but was delighted to have enough money for Carla’s rent and more. 

Eren could hear her working hard in the kitchen for him, preparing a dinner for the both of them. He could hear her humming a little ditty as she labored over her vegetable stew. Eren could picture her swinging her hips back and forth as she stirred the ladle through the thick broth. The heat of the fire was probably making her sweat too, making her hair shine and her skin glow. She probably looked ethereal right now. 

No.

She didn’t probably look ethereal, Eren knew for a fact she did. 

His mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. There was nothing anyone could do to deny that simple fact. Her long, silken hair perfectly framed her sculpted face. Her expressive amber eyes pierced his heart every time their eyes met. Her lips were naturally rosy and looked so plump and soft. There was nothing Eren wanted more than to capture her lips with his own. He wanted to run his fingers through her elegantly flowing hair and hold her perfect figure against him. 

He was desperately and hopelessly in love with his own mother.

Her very presence excited him more than anything else. Her welcoming embrace as soon as he returned home had been met with the familiar feeling of arousal. He had kissed her on the cheek and excused himself to go relax in his room before dinner. But his relaxation had only been momentary before the urge to take care of the situation was too much. 

His precum and sweat helped him to jerk his hand faster against his shaft. His harsh panting made it harder to hear his mother working in the other room, making Eren strain to hear her humming. She was making a meal just for him, after a long day of cleaning and maintaining the house that he paid for. She was practically his housewife already. There was nothing Eren dreamed of more than to consummate their figurative marriage.

Carla must have been finishing up the meal, the clatter of porcelain dishes cut through the thin walls of the house. Eren could feel himself about to burst, the familiar heat and tension in his stomach was starting to become a painful pleasure. His hand moved faster, his legs starting to quake beneath him. 

“Eren!” His mother called, setting the bowls down on the kitchen table.

“Coming!” Eren called out. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he came. Her voice had sent him over the edge. Oh, if only she knew. 

Eren waited for his breath to even out before wiping his hand off on one of his dirty shirts. He zipped up his pants and tried to fix his messy hair as best he could before stepping out of his room. He was greeted by the delightful scent of his mother’s own cooking. The food she made just for him, just for her baby boy. Eren didn’t hold back his smile.

Carla was just as angelic looking as he pictured her. The heat made her chest heave with each breath. Her thin blouse clung to her skin, leaving next to nothing to Eren’s imagination. Only her apron truly covered her chest. Her perfect, plump lips spread into a brilliant smile as she stroked Eren’s cheek. 

“Ma, you look so hot. You should take off your apron.” Eren smiled back, bringing a hand up to cradle his mother’s. 

“You’re always so focused on looking out for me,” she gently whispered under her breath. She turned around, wordlessly asking Eren to untie the knot. 

He reached to untie her apron like the obedient son he was, but his hand hesitated for a moment. The idea of grabbing her ass was ever so tempting, but he couldn’t do that just yet. He wanted to woo his mother properly. She was quite the lady, she deserved better than just random groping. 

The knot came undone easily and Carla quickly pulled the apron over her head, her hair was lifted up by the straps, exposing the back of her neck. As soon as she pulled the apron away, her hair cascaded down as it was free from the straps. 

Her sweat made her shirt cling to her breasts perfectly. Eren could see her beautiful dark nipples standing in a gentle contrast against her flawless skin. She looked like a goddess right now, and Eren would get down on his knees and worship her if she so much as said the word.

If Carla noticed Eren’s staring, she did not mention it. She simply smiled at him before reaching for her ladle. The stew was bubbling gently, the assorted vegetables moved in the thick broth slowly, steaming as she pulled a hearty serving out with her ladle. Chunks of potato and carrot sloshed around the porcelain as she placed the dish in front of Eren. She leaned over ever so slightly, as she placed it on the table, unknowingly giving Eren a better view. 

Eren had to physically restrain himself from mouthing at her chest through the thin fabric. His mother had no idea just how much she was torturing him like this. She returned to the stew pot, bending over to retrieve some stew for herself, unaware of Eren’s eyes following her ass the entire way. He could already feel himself getting half hard again.

She was delighted to be eating dinner with her son again. Eren knew she had very little company since Grisha had died. He had half expected her to remarry or at least consider finding a new suitor. But she hadn’t, and Eren couldn’t begin to describe how happy that made him. She was all his. The least he could do was provide for her financially, emotionally, romantically, sexually.

Carla’s cooking was as divine as ever. The stew was a perfect balance of bland vegetables and simple spices. Considering the vast food shortages in the Walls, Eren was still amazed that she could make food this appealing each and every time. She really was going to be the perfect housewife for him. 

The sound of metal clattering against the stone floor pulled Eren from his thoughts. He glanced up from his stew to see his mother leaning under the table, retrieving her knife from the floor. Did stew require knives? No, but it made Carla feel more formal to have all the pieces of silverware on the table. Eren thought it was precious beyond words. Perhaps he could convince his Captain to let him borrow his finest tea set. He was sure his mother would cry if she got the chance to drink fine tea out of something so elegant. 

Carla stilled once she picked up the knife. Eren raised a brow and realized she was looking at him, rather between his legs. She quickly sat back up in her chair, her face blushing as bright as a cherry. Instead of feeling shame or embarrassment, Eren felt a spark of joy that she had noticed the swelling in his pants. He was getting closer to his prize, he just needed to ease her into the idea slowly. She loved him more than anyone else. She had already dedicated her life to him. This would really only be a tiny step in a new direction for them.

The rest of the meal carried on in silence, only the sound of their spoons clinking against the porcelain. Eren felt delightfully filled by the time he had finished. Her home cooking had really satisfied him and really warmed his body and his heart.

Carla collected the dishes from the table, dropping them into the hot, sudsy water of the sink. She pulled her apron back over her body, but she didn’t bother to tie it behind her back. There were only a few dishes left to take care of.

“Ma, do you want some help?” Eren offered, stepping up to join her at the sink.

Carla lowered her eyes, not quite meeting Eren’s. “That’s sweet of you, but you should go get some rest.”

Eren nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead before walking back to his room. He had expected his mother to start whistling her usual ditty again, but he was surprised to hear only the sound of running water and clattering dishes.

Eren shut his bedroom door behind himself, starting to feel exhaustion starting to weigh on him. His eyes started to droop once he saw his soft bed. The sheets were far softer than anything he would get at the Survey Corps. Sleep sounded heavenly enough that Eren ignored his hard cock in favor of laying down on the mattress. 

He laid there lost in thoughts of his mother and the future before sleep overtook him.  
-

Eren woke to the hushed noises of whining and moaning. His eyes cracked open ever so slowly as he finally registered where he was. He had almost forgotten that he had gone back home the night before. He still needed to thank his Captain for the opportunity to have some resting time with his mother.

Eren pulled himself out of the warm covers of his bed, only to have his foot land on the frigid stone floor. He shivered as he stalked across his bedroom. Eren’s hand came to rest on the door frame, surprised to see that his door was already opened ever so slightly. He was sure he had closed it before he had gone to bed. Perhaps his mother had checked to make sure he was asleep before taking care of her own needs. Eren felt blush rush across his face. The idea of his mother watching him sleep only served to stimulate him more.

He quietly pushed the door open, stepping out into the hallway silently. 

His mother’s moaning grew louder as he approached the master bedroom. A warm glow leaked out of her room. The lantern inside illuminated the crack in the door, letting Eren peak into the room.

His mother’s legs were spread wide, her hand was the only thing preventing him from seeing her glorious pussy. Her fingers roughly pumped into her slicked entrance. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back, putting her beautiful neck on display for him. Her panting made her chest bounce hypnotically. Her long legs trembled, her toes curled. 

She looked so angelic, so divine, so perfect. Eren could barely wait to have her.

The squelching and moaning was too much for Eren. His hand wandered down towards his pants, rubbing at his bulge, desperate for friction.

A groan nearly ripped itself from his mouth. Eren quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He felt tempted to bite into it to keep himself silent and sane. But, he quickly remembered the consequences for doing that. All he needed to do to transform was to bite his thumb and have a goal in mind. Eren’s eyes flicked back to his mother’s dripping pussy. He most certainly had a goal in mind for her. The last thing he needed was to transform into a titan while spying on his mother.

If his titan were to try and complete the goal, he would probably try to pick his mother up and lap at her with his thick, hot, wet tongue. Eren’s cock twitched at the idea of toying with his mother as a titan. He could see her splayed out on his hand, breathing heavy, and ready to grind against his titan’s tongue. Her hair would be wild and messy. Her usually pristine side ponytail would be frayed and falling out of its band. Her face would be flushed red, her lips parted and panting. Her legs would be spread wide, just for him, as his disgustingly wet tongue lolled out his mouth.

Eren could feel his orgasm sneaking up on him. He couldn’t last much longer, and from his mother’s high-pitched whines, it sounded like she wasn’t going to last much longer either. Her moans started to crack and waver as her fingers pumped into herself even faster. Her whole body shook with a silent scream before she fell limp to the bed. Her chest heaved even faster, her untied hair splayed all over her pillow.

Eren’s vision went white as he felt his own orgasm overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Why on earth was Carla allowed to look so simply divine? Eren’s chin rested soundly on his knuckles as he watches his mother flitter about the kitchen. Her hips swayed gently to the nonexistent music, caught in her own little dance and rhythm. The sunshine filtering through the barely parted curtains caught in her hair, turning her rich brown locks into a glimmering amber. It looked like it was made of the finest brass. Her activities from the night before were quite evident in the radiant glow of her skin and the spring in her step as she prepared simple oats and berries for their breakfast. It was meager, yes, but it was still far more luxurious than anything provided by the Survey Corps. 

Carla gently placed a generous portion in front of her son, giving him a warm, brilliant smile before returning to the stove to grab herself a bowlful. Eren had to force himself to pry his eyes off Carla’s body to look down at his food. Steam drifted up from the oats, carrying both heat and an inviting scent with it. His stomach growled in response, reminding him of the ever-present hunger that came with the ongoing food scarcity.

Carla let out a quiet chuckle, muffled by her dainty hand covering her lips. “You know…” Her voice trailed on as she sat down across from Eren. “Before I could see you were hungry. Now I can hear that you’re hungry. Why didn’t you just start eating when I handed you your food?” 

“I wanted to wait for you to get your food first.” Eren smiled back, picking up his spoon.

“Honey, you don’t have to do that,” Carla said, unaware of how the endearment affected her son.

The colors of the mixed berries painted the oats as Eren mindlessly stirred them together, he couldn’t focus enough to even eat so much as a spoonful. He simply could not stop glancing up into his mother’s golden eyes. “But I want to, ma. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Hmm, I remember you used to be quite a rebellious and impolite little urchin.” She smirked, bringing a steaming hot spoonful of oats up to her lips.

“I was, but things are…” Eren’s lips when dry as his hand hovered above his mother’s knee. The urge to gently rest his hand on her knee was too great. Eren knew better, it was too sudden, too soon, to blatantly suggestive. And yet, Eren found himself giving in. “Things are different now.”

Carla’s spoon slipped from her fingers, falling onto the table with a clatter. A faint streak of blush spread across her cheeks, making her look more alluring. Her eyes darted down to the ground, hesitant to look into Eren’s eyes. It was only when Eren’s hand retreated that she picked her spoon back up to continue eating. 

The silence that hung between them was not uncomfortable, but simply unfamiliar. It was a change, and a welcomed one at that. Carla’s eyes never seemed to linger on Eren’s for too long, but they always seemed to keep darting back to him every few moments.

There was something lurking behind her amber eyes, an emotion he hadn’t seen on his mother’s face before. He had his suspicions of what it might be, but this was not the kind of thing to make assumptions about. A simple step too soon might ruin the carefully constructed relationship between them. 

As soon as Eren offered to clean up the breakfast dishes, Carla quietly excused herself back to her room. Eren could only offer her a smile, expecting to hear hushed moans coming from her room soon enough. He gathered up their used bowls and spoons, the clattering of porcelain combined with the creaking of the floorboards to create a harmonious morning melody, ending with a crescendo as Eren carelessly dropped them into the water. 

As soon as he heard the bedroom door shut, he made sure to keep his actions as quiet as possible, keeping an ear out for his mother. He moved his hands in the water as slow as he could while still actually doing something. 

Eren’s brows furrowed as silence still hung in the air. He stilled his hand in the water for a few moments, remaining vigilant. When he didn’t hear anything, he let out a soft sigh and resumed cleaning the dishes with normal effort. 

It was only when the dishes started to clatter that Eren heard the familiar squeak of his mother’s mattress. Eren bit his lip, continuing to wash the same bowl twice as he let his eyes slip shut. He tried to imagine what his mother was doing to herself right now.

Was she thinking of him right now?

Eren could only hope so.

-

Eren couldn’t stay in his mother’s company forever, no matter how much he wanted to. He only had the weekend to rest with her, and even then, Mikasa and Armin would probably try to swing by to say hello to Carla. He just wished he could have a whole month to be with her and her alone. 

It would take a while to get her comfortable with the idea of seeing him as more than just her baby boy. It would require a lot of patience on Eren’s part, and he was not too keen on that. The more he saw his mother the more he wanted her. The more he heard her quiet moans, the more he wanted to barge into her room and ravish her right then and there.

It simply wasn’t fair to him. It was just too much, and Carla didn’t even know how she was affecting her son.

Eren rested his head in his hands, sitting at the edge of his bed. He could feel his hardened cock pressing against his pants, begging for a release, but Eren was already tired after trying to take care of it three times already. His right hand alone wasn’t enough to fix his problem. He needed her.

The creaking of floorboards was enough to pull him out of his thoughts. It was probably just Carla heading back to bed to rest for the night. Eren glanced down at the bulge in his pants. He felt that it wasn’t too noticeable, and unless she was looking directly at his crotch, she probably wouldn’t see it. 

As much as his erection seemed to have a positive effect on her yesterday, Eren needed to be careful not to push it. He needed to tease her with the idea of it, he needed to drive her mad with the same desire he felt. 

Eren got up from his bed, wincing at the irritable creaking of the wood beneath him. He needed to start saving up to get new flooring for the house, these planks were just too damn noisy and worn. His mother deserved far better than this poor excuse for a house. Hell, she deserved to live it up in Sina, surrounded by fine foods and even finer jewelry. But, Eren could only give her so much. His meager paycheck could only stretch so far in a time of war. It was enough to buy them survival and security, but not comfort. 

Eren slowly opened up his bedroom door, surprised to see his mother wearing her silk robe. He hadn’t seen her wear that in years, not since he was a child. It was probably her most expensive piece of clothing, it had been a luxurious wedding gift. It must have been nearly two decades old at this point. The crimson silk gleamed in the dim candlelight, hugging her curves as well as Eren would have. It rested just above her knee, still leaving things to Eren’s imagination. 

“Eren, you should be in bed by now.” Carla’s face flushed almost as red as the robe. 

“I was going to, but I wanted to say goodnight first.” Eren smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Carla reciprocated the embrace, clinging to Eren’s broad shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze. Eren could feel his cock pushing against her thigh, but if she had noticed it, she had not mentioned it. 

Eren splayed his fingers on her hip, feeling nothing but smooth silk beneath his fingertips. He didn’t feel the telltale outline of panties. Eren’s eyes widened. She wasn’t wearing any. The only barrier between him and ravishing his mother was a thin piece of silk. All he had to do was push the fabric out of the way and push her against a wall and show her how much he loved her. 

Carla pulled away from Eren ever so slightly, getting a better look into his eyes. She smiled sweetly, pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. She let go of his shoulders and brought her hands up to cradle his face, stroking his cheeks gently with her thumbs. She pulled his head down to properly kiss him on the forehead. 

She let her eyes slip shut before letting go of Eren. Before she could take a step back, Eren lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

He had never been good at being patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Carla’s eyes snapped open, the warm pressure against her lips was startling. She tried to pull away from her son, but his grip was tight and comforting. She gave in to the feeling, letting her eyes slip shut once more. She felt her heart thundering in her chest, almost matching Eren’s own rhythm.

It was a simple, chaste kiss. Eren did not push his boundaries any further, unsure if his mother would reciprocate his affections. When he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his mother’s flushed face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut. He was tempted to steal another kiss from her right then and there. 

Eren brought a hand up to her cheek, gently cradling her face in his hand. There were so many ways he wanted to show his love for her right now, but he really needed to ease them both into a new relationship. Eren swallowed so many confessions on his mind, threatening to spill from his mouth. He stayed silent, preventing them from blurting out and ruining the fragile balance between them.

“Goodnight, Ma,” Eren whispered, gently stroking Carla’s cheek before pulling away. The silk felt divine on his own skin as it brushed against him, but he knew it would feel even better to just tear it off of her.

Carla’s eyes blinked open, her amber eyes were wide with an emotion that Eren couldn’t recognize. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, to say anything, but not a single word came out. Instead, she pulled away from her son and quietly hurried into her bedroom, careful to shut the door behind her. 

Eren was left standing in the hallway alone, still frozen and trying to understand what just happened. The last minute was an exhilarating rush that he kept playing over and over in his mind. He saw her wearing her sexiest piece of clothing. He kissed her. She held him closer than ever. He kissed her. She cradled his face in her hands while feeling his erection against her eyes. He kissed her.

He kissed her.

Eren shook his head, pulling himself back to reality, wondering how long he had been standing there. He glanced back at his mother’s bedroom door, tempted to throw the door open and ravish her right now. Tempted to rip her robe off and spread her legs wide, to pin her down by her wrists and to lap at her neck. He wanted to see her writhing beneath him, with marks of his love adorning her neck like a fine velvet choker.

His cock throbbed painfully against his pants, reminding him that it needed to be tended to. Eren let out a sigh and pulled his eyes off of Carla’s door and slinked back to his own room to take care of his bothersome erection. 

She had no idea just how much she was torturing him.  
-

Breakfast the next morning was tense. The swing in Carla’s hips was gone. Instead, she tended to the kettle with stiff motions, her eyes never meeting Eren’s. She had barely even acknowledged his presence.

Eren stayed in his chair, his nerves making his joints fidget. His eyes darted between his bowl, his feet, and his mother. Was she just tired? Did Eren revolt her last night? Was she mad that he didn’t go beyond kissing her?

“Eren…” Carla’s voice was as rigid as her movements, but it trailed off, lost to her own thoughts. “What was last night about.”

“What do you mean?” Eren wrung his hands under the table. His heartbeat started to echo in his ears, drowning out the morning hustle on the street outside.

“Eren.” Carla sharply turned the stove off and turned to stare her son down. Her brows were furrowed, thankfully not in anger, but in confusion.

“I love you, mom.” Eren shrugged. “I was just kissing you good night.”

His mother stayed silent for a moment, just watching the steam dance in the air. She glanced back at Eren before sighing and taking the kettle off the stove. “How’s Mikasa doing?”

“What?” Eren stared blankly at his mother, thrown off by the random question.

She poured the boiling water into a small pot of oats, careful not to burn her own hands like she had done many times before. “You two have always seemed very close.”

“She’s a friend, mom.”

“I know that, Eren,” Carla muttered as she pulled a wooden spoon out of her apron’s pocket. “Do you love her too?”

“What are you going on about, mom?” Eren stood up from his chair, starting to feel like he was being accused of something here.

“I’m just wondering if you’re going around kissing her on the lips too.” She folded her arms, staring directly into Eren’s eyes, refusing to back down.

“Of course not, ma. I love you.” Eren took a few steps forward and pulled on Carla’s hands to unfold her arms. “I kissed you because I love you.”

Carla glanced back at their breakfast sitting on the stove. She nervously bit down on her lip before looking back at her son. “Eren…” she let out a gentle sigh. “I’m your mother.”

“I know that, mom.” Eren grinned back at her, squeezing her hands lovingly. “That just makes me love you even more.”

“Eren… this…” Her eyes lowered to the floor. “This isn’t right.”

“I don’t care.” Eren let go of her hands, moving up to cradle her face in his hands. “I couldn’t give a single damn about what other people would think.”

“Eren, we can’t-“ Carla’s words were reduced to a moan as Eren slotted their lips together once more. It wasn’t like last night’s kiss at all. Eren didn’t pull away after a moment, and it wasn’t as innocent and chaste. All of Eren’s fears of taking it slow and easy were thrown out the window, realizing that this was his moment to show her just how much he really wanted this.

His fingers threaded through her silky, brown locks. He pulled her closer, tilting his head ever so slightly deepening their kiss. Carla’s eyes slipped shut and she embraced her son. She gave into her son’s desires and to her own needs as she parted her lips, letting Eren push his tongue in.

Carla’s hands were shaking as she brought them up to cradle Eren’s face. She should just push Eren away. She needed to put an end to this. This was wrong. This was so wrong. But it felt so damn, right. She could feel Eren growing hard and excited, and she should have been repulsed, horrified even, but she didn’t. 

Eren eventually pulled his mouth off of his mother’s, with only a delicate strand of saliva still connecting their lips. His face was just as flushed as his mother’s, their chests heaving together in harmony. 

Uncertainty still lingered in Carla’s eyes. She took a step back from her son, looking him up and down, remaining silent. Her son had grown up to be a strong, well-built soldier. His delicate baby face had changed into a handsome face with alluring eyes. And if the tent in his pants was anything to go by, he probably had the kind of girth to satisfy her needs.

Carla let go of the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She took a step closer to Eren, gazing into his stunning eyes, before grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing their lips together once more. Eren’s surprised moan was muffled as Carla lapped at his lips. He had never expected her to be so rough, so needy. It was everything he had wanted and so, so much more. 

Carla’s hands trailed up Eren’s back feeling the tight, hard muscle underneath his shirt. Just the thought of seeing her baby naked on top of her with his chiseled body got her excited. She fucking hated that her son was in the military, but she certainly wouldn’t deny that there were perks to it. 

When Eren’s mouth parted slightly, Carla didn’t hesitate to force her tongue in. Her tongue danced with Eren’s as he pushed her up against the counter. He slipped one of his legs between hers, forcing them to spread apart. She could feel his cock pressing against her once more.

Carla pulled her head back for air. Gasping as her head came to rest on one of the cupboards. Her eyes locked with Eren’s. Saliva was dripping from her mouth, collecting on her jaw. Her crimson lipstick was smeared on both of their faces. Their eyes were clouded with lust and need.

Carla’s head was reeling. She couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this with her baby. Carla needed to be honest with herself. She hadn’t seen Eren as her baby in years. He was a man now, a man that provided for the household more than his father ever did. The future of the Survey Corps and Eren’s duty to humanity were a mystery that made her stomach churn to even think about. There was no promise that he would return to her once he left the walls and ventured out into the titan-infested territory. 

There was only one thing for sure.

He would always be Mommy’s Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This little surprise fic was written for my nasty, trash-loving girlfriend.  
> I love you, babe


End file.
